Question: The three roots of the equation \[ax^3+bx^2+cx+d=0\]are $1,$ $2,$ and $3.$ Compute $\frac{c}{d}.$
By Vieta's formulas, \[\begin{aligned} 1 \cdot 2 +2 \cdot 3 + 3 \cdot 1=11 &= \frac ca \\1 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 = 6 &= - \frac da. \end{aligned}\]Dividing these two equations, we get $\frac{11}{6} = -\frac{c}{d},$ so $\frac{c}{d} = \boxed{-\frac{11}{6}}.$